With the development of science and technology, liquid crystal display technology also continues to advance correspondingly. TFT-LCDs (Thin Film Transistor-Liquid Crystal Displays) act as an important role in the field of display by virtue of the advantages of good image display quality, low energy consumption, environmental protection and so on, but it is difficult for the displayed color to cover full gamut. A display technology based on organic light emitting diodes (OLEDs) that has been booming in recent years also matures increasingly. An OLED display has a simple construction, thin thickness, and fast response speed, and more rich colors can be achieved with it. Furthermore, with the appearance of quantum dots, quantum dot displays also emerge accordingly. In view of the fact that Quantum Dots emit light in a very narrow wavelength range and present a very pure color, and can be used to realize the fine adjustment. With a new quantum dot display panel, the brightness and the vividness of picture are greatly improved, and besides, the energy consumption is reduced, as compared with a current display panel.
Quantum dots are some semiconductor nanocrystals that cannot be seen by naked eyes and are extremely tiny, which can be formed by combination of zinc, cadmium, selenium and sulfur atoms, and the grain diameter of the nanocrystals is less than 10 nanometers. Quantum dots have distinctive characteristics: they can emit light when subjected to an electrical or optical stimulation so as to produce bright light and present a pure color, and the color of the emitted light is determined by the composition material and the size of quantum dots. The smaller the size is, the closer to blue light it is, and the greater the size is, the closer to red light it is. Given that the computation is accurate, quantum dots can emit bright red, green and blue light, which can serve as light sources in three primary colors of RGB for a display.
For a conventional LCD display, the color purity of a color filter needs to be improved if the color gamut needs to be expanded, but this will degrade the transmittance of the color filter. In reply to this degrade, it is necessary to enhance the brightness of a backlight source, but this increases the power consumption of the LCD. In an existing example that quantum dots are applied to a backlight source of a liquid crystal display, the color purity can be improved without increasing color concentration of a color filter, and the power consumption will not be raised much, either. Therefore, the application of quantum dots to displays has gradually become a trend.